


Growing Up

by odetodun



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, no smut bc short, other characters are very minor, the death is at the end and it's not massive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get to grow up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I like it so I hope you enjoy xxx

"Louis come here, do you want to meet Harry?" Louis' mum lightly pulled on the little boys hand. The three year old peered over the cot, and into the smiling face of a baby.  
"Mummy, he's very little" Louis pointed out and both Anne and Johannah chuckled.   
"Touch his hand, it's soft Lou Lou" Gemma urged and Louis compiled, resting his small hand over Harry's even smaller hand. Louis felt him grip on his finger and Louis giggled.  
"He likes me, he likes me!" Louis said excitedly, eyes sparkling at the small baby in front of him.   
"He's going to be my best friend" Louis said proudly, and both Mum's had never smiled wider. 

 

Louis marched forward into the playground where a few older boys played, followed by a timid Harry. Louis turned back to see his Mum chatting away to Anne so Louis room it upon himself to grab Harry's hand.  
"It's okay little Harold, we're going to play" Louis giggled and Harry smiled up at him, still small fist wrapping around Louis finger. Louis led him into the park and made sure that whatever they were doing Harry was happy with and the both of them giggled and shouted until their faces were red and both Mums decided it was time for dinner. Still Harry held onto Louis finger for dear life, and Louis never grumbled. 

 

"No Mummy I'm scared" Harry whispered to his Mum as he approached the school gates. Louis was already jumping off to greet his friends and Harry held tightly onto his Mums coat.   
"It's only for a little while H" Anne caressed her sons tearful cheek, only for him to grip onto her tighter. Anne searched for Johannah and Louis and finally found them stood by the gates. Louis was watching them, and although Louis was only six, Anne saw a look of concern on his face. Louis skipped over and stood in front of Harry, ruffling his hair which caused a small smile to tease at Harry's wet cheeks.   
"You know, it's not that scary Harold. Miss Honey is the bestest teacher" Louis said quietly, for only Harry and those very close to hear.  
"Everyone's big and I'm so little Lou" Harry whimpered, and Louis pulled his hand towards him. Harry's instinct was to wrap his small hand around Louis finger, and Louis gave him the biggest smile.   
"C'mon Harold, let's go to school" Louis walked a couple of steps and Harry finally followed, causing Anne to shed a tear and Johannah to smile proudly at her six year old son. The parents followed their sons into school, and a smile was clear in Harry's bright green eyes as he held tightly onto his best friends finger as Louis was smiling even wider as he marched into school with his best friend in tow.

 

"This is stupid Harry" Louis sighed, moving the board game away. Harry's smile quivered but he packed the game away neatly, sliding it under his bed.  
"So what do you want to play?" Harry say cross legged on the floor, rocking back and forth.  
"Stop rocking!" Louis snapped and Harry sat still instantly.  
"I might just go, Dylan and Jamie invited me around and it'd be cool to hang around with them" Louis stood up from Harry's floor and Harry followed suit.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Lou" Harry watched as Louis walked out of his bedroom without another word. Louis was getting older, he had already started secondary school and Harry was obviously too babyish for him.   
"Did Louis go already?" Anne said when she opened her sons door.   
"He went to play with two boys in his class" Harry said quietly, biting down on his thumb.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Anne could tell something was up, that's the only time Harry bit his nails.   
"I'm too silly for Louis, he doesn't want to play stupid board games or play pretend anymore" Harry whispered, so not for anyone else to hear except Anne.  
"I'm sure that's not the case love" Anne stroked her sons hair, it was starting to curl at the edges and his eyes were even greener than usual.  
"It is, Louis is too big for me now" Harry moved away from Anne and led down on his bed, facing away from her. Anne let this be her signal to go, and she left Harry on his own. The doorbell rang and Gemma answered quickly.  
"Oh hi Gem, can I see Harry?" Louis asked, sounding very out of breath.  
"Sure, he's in his room" Gemma let him in and Louis ran up to Harry's room. He didn't knock before he entered and he saw Harry quickly wipe his eyes when Harry noticed it was him.   
"I was silly Harry, horrible actually" Louis said and Harry looked down at the floor, crossing his feet together.   
"Come here" Louis asked, and Harry stepped forward. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and wrapped his pinky around Harry's.  
"I pinky promise to always be your best friend, no matter what" Louis said and a smile broke out on Harry's face, his flushed cheeks crinkling and wet eyes sparkling.  
"And I pinky promise to be yours" Harry said back, and Louis hugged him tightly.  
"So, Scrabble?" Louis asked and Harry giggled loudly.

 

"Harry it's fine I assure you" Louis laughed, and Harry shook his head.  
"Come on in Harry, don't be a chicken" Liam shouted, and Louis punched Liam's shoulder while Harry wasn't watching. Zayn splashed Niall and Niall shouted obscenities at him.   
"Turn around!" Harry shouted and the four complied, Harry stripped to his boxers and put his foot in the freezing water.   
"It's too cold!" Harry shouted and Louis strode over to him, grabbing his hand. Harry was pulled along into the water but having Louis' hand wrapped around his was comfort enough. Soon Harry was waist deep and Louis let go of his hand, only to splash Liam which Harry joined in on. Harry watched Louis smile wide and laugh loud and his eyes that matched the sky shone so bright and Harry felt a lump in his chest and he was so unsure of what it was that he pushed it down and carried on soaking Liam. He couldn't keep his eyes off Louis for long, trailing up and down his body and his brain going into overdrive and Harry had no clue what it meant.

 

"Just kiss her Harry!" Someone urged and Harry leant forward to meet Emma in the middle. Harry saw Louis watching and Louis put his thumbs up to encourage Harry but this made Harry's stomach churn. Emma had kissed him before he even realised they were close and he kissed her back. He felt no emotion and nothing stirred in him, even though Emma was a good kisser. This was a regular occurrence for fourteen year old Harry, kissing girls that had something missing in their eyes. Harry excused himself from the circle and went to lock himself into the bathroom before someone stopped him.  
"What's wrong?" Harry turned to see Louis watching him with inquisitive eyes. Harry opened the door to the bathroom and Louis went to sit on the toilet seat, while Harry opted for the floor.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me" Harry whispered, and Louis moved immediately to sit in front of Harry, sensing the hurt in his voice.  
"What do you mean?" Louis asked quietly, not wanting to pressure him.  
"I don't like kissing them, the girls. It doesn't feel right"   
Tears were falling from Harry's eyes now, and the sparkling green was now dull and Louis hated it. But Louis also new exactly what Harry was saying.  
"You, you don't like girls?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head, hiding his face from Louis. Louis grabbed Harry's chin and turned his face to make Harry look him in the eye.  
"I made a promise to you five years ago, and I also told our Mums fourteen years ago that I'd always be your best friend. And I meant that Harry, even though we're older and think different ways you're my best friend and the fact that you like guys wont change that for me. Even if it's only me you tell for now, at least you've told someone" Louis said all of this while looking his best friend dead in the eyes and Harry smiled weakly, pulling Louis in for a tight hug. Louis felt Harry's fingers entwine in his so he tightened the grip and they hugged on the floor. Louis would always be Harry's best friend and this wouldn't change for anything.

 

"Hey Louis, I'd like you to meet someone" Harry said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Louis looked up from his books and saw a tall guy stood with Harry.  
"This is Joey, and we're seeing each other" Harry said and Louis felt his stomach drop.   
"It's nice to meet you, Harry's told me a lot about you" Joey said and Louis shook his hand.  
"I'm sure he has" Louis laughed, trying to conceal his bitterness.  
"Well we best be off, Mums meeting us for dinner. Thank you Louis" Harry entwined his fingers with Joey and left Louis room. Louis dragged his hands through his hair. Harry was sixteen, it was only two years ago that he had actually told Louis he was gay and now he had a boyfriend? Louis didn't know why he felt so annoyed, but his Maths book ended up in a heap against his door and he he slid down the wall with his head in his hands. 

 

"C'mon out Louis it's nearly the countdown!" Harry banged on the door and Louis emerged quickly.   
"El's waiting for you" Harry pulled on Louis wrist and felt electric surge up his fingers. Harry has barely been around Louis recently, he had spilt with Joey and Louis had been wrapped up in finishing college so the pair didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Louis finished college and wanted to become a Teaching Assistant, and Harry was in his first year - always one step behind Louis.   
"Ten, nine, eight" everyone started shouting and Harry led Louis to Eleanor as everyone shouted five.  
"Four, three, two, ONE" everyone screamed one and Harry felt his body turned and lips touch his. He melted into the kiss and suddenly he opened his eyes to see blue ones watching him delicately.  
"You mean, you what, you?" Harry stuttered and he watched as Eleanor smiled proudly from behind them.  
"Harry, I love you" Louis whispered and Harry stared back into those bright blue eyes again.  
"I, I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you" Harry whispered back, and Louis hugged him tighter than Harry had ever felt. 

 

"You're just going to fucking leave!" Harry screamed and Louis threw his bag across the room.  
"It's not like you fucking want me here!" Louis was angry, and it made Harry's stomach boil.   
"Don't speak to me like that Louis fucking Tomlinson" Harry snapped.   
"You were all over him, how do you expect me to act?" Louis was turned away from him and Harry couldn't see what his face was doing. Harry could read Louis like a book.  
"He's a friend Louis, nothing more and you know it" Harry was quieter now, and his chest hurt.   
"I don't like it Harry, I don't like the way he looks at you" Louis turned back around now and he face just looked hurt. Harry took a few steps towards his boyfriend, who was now a few inches taller despite the age difference.   
"And I'd never look at him that way back, I only have eyes for one person" Harry had pulled Louis hand into his, and Louis didn't tug it away.   
"Are you sure?" Louis' voice quivered and Harry nodded, tilting his boyfriends chin up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Yes, of course, always" Harry whispered to Louis, and Louis kissed him again.  
"Forever and always" Louis whispered back. 

 

"Now, today is a very special day," Louis started his speech, "on this day twenty one years ago I met someone called Harry Edward Styles and I told mine and his Mum that we were going to be the bestest of friends" everyone laughed at Louis' use of the word bestest.   
"Now as I look down at my left hand, I get to see something that will forever remind me of the promise I made to him and our mothers" Louis watched his wedding ring glint in the light, matching his watery eyes.   
"I never thought I'd see the day that I got to marry my best friend, and now as I look at him and our family and friends I realise that this is what I've wanted all along and I am truly the luckiest man alive to be married to the man I met twenty one years ago" Louis looked down at Harry, who had tears tracing down his cheeks. His green eyes were alight with pure happiness and Louis had never seen anyone more beautiful.  
"And thank you for marrying me Harry" Louis finished and entwined his fingers for Harry for which felt like the thousandth time but it definitely would not be the last. 

 

"Hello Gracie, welcome home" Harry whispered to his daughter, who gurgled and smiled at him. Louis appeared behind Harry and smiled at him and his daughter.   
"It's been a long old journey, but she's finally home with us" Louis said and Harry rested his head on his husbands shoulder. Louis stroked over his daughters tight fist, then she uncurled her small fingers and gripped tightly onto Louis' index finger. Harry clapped and a smile erupted over his face.   
"She's exactly like you baby" Louis said, kissing his husband delicately. Harry let Grace grip onto his finger and she made a pleased sounding noise as her Dad's looked down on her. 

 

"I'm scared Papa" Grace said, and Oliver giggled.   
"Hey sh mister, I was very scared on my first day of school" Harry said. Oliver was a year younger than Grace, but acted as though he was already taking over her.   
"So scared that I had to take him in" Louis added and Grace looked up at them both.   
"I'll miss you all too much, even Oli" Grace said, and then stuck her tongue out at her little brother. A girl with bright blonde hair wondered over to Grace, followed by her mother who looked rushed off her feet.   
"Hey, I'm Lola. Would you like to come in with me? I've never done this before ever" Lola was confident and Grace's face lit up. Harry looked at Louis and Louis had never smiled bigger.   
"Bye bye Papa, bye bye Daddy" Grace said, before allowing Lola to take her hand.   
"They look like they'll got on as right as rain" Lola's mother said, smiling after the two girls whose pigtails were swinging in unison. It was a picture that Harry knew his mother would remember, and Louis' mother. 

 

"Usually the Dad does the speech, and as there's two of us, Louis obviously gave me the honour" Harry said, looking up at his daughter.   
"Grace was the first baby we brought home, and the first baby we saw do everything. She wasn't easy let me tell you, never to far from a temper tantrum, but she gets that from her Dad" Harry smiled down at Louis who shook his head, grinning along all the while.   
"Watching her grow into the women she is today has been a journey, and to pass her onto Charlie is something I was reluctant to do but I have never trusted anyone more. Although she no longer holds the name, Grace will always be a Tomlinson and I'm proud of that. And I'm proud that I get to stand here and say congratulations to Mr and Mrs Blake, I love you both" Harry rose his champagne glass, eyes twinkling as he rose it in the direction of his beaming daughter. Louis entwined Harry's fingers with his while tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. 

 

"How is he? Have Oli and Katie been?" Grace asked, her brows creasing together as she spoke.  
"He's doing better and yes they've both been today. It's difficult being old sweetie" Harry said, sipping his tea. Louis was in bed at the moment, with football playing away. Harry leant against the side, walking stick accompanying him.  
"Grandad H, why do you need that walking stick?" Holly pointed to it. Holly was a beautiful little girl, with big blue eyes that looked all too similar.   
"Because I'm an old man, and if I don't I'll fall in my bottom" Harry said and Holly giggled.   
"We best get going Dad, text me if you need anything. No matter what time" Grace said before hugging and kissing her Dad. Holly jumped up onto a chair to kiss her Grandad's cheek then followed her mother out of the door. Harry moved away from the kitchen, and up the stairs to join his husband in bed.   
"Hello love" Louis whispered, his old voice croaking slightly. Harry moved so he was snuggled into Louis side, no matter how uncomfortable it was on his old hip.   
"Who's winning?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged, laughing lightly after.  
"I wasn't paying much attention truthfully. I was thinking" Louis said, it was voice trailing into a whisper at the end.  
"It's been a great life Harry, and I'm glad that I got to spend it with you" Louis' tone was serious, and a lump formed in Harry's throat.   
"No matter how small a memory, I've treasured every one," Louis carried on, "and you seem to be involved in all of them and for that I thank you my love. Thank you for being my light, my guidance, and most importantly my best friend. Forever and always Harold" Louis said.  
"Forever and always Lou" Harry finished and then Louis placed his finger in Harry's palm, to which Harry knew to hold on as tightly as he could. Harry flicked the football off with his free hand.  
"I love you Harry Edward Tomlinson"   
"And I love you, Louis William Tomlinson" Harry kissed his husbands cheek. 

 

That was the last time Harry was able to kiss his husband, and time without Louis caused Harry to grow weaker and weaker. Finally, sat outside his daughters house, Harry looked up at the sky. Stars sparkled and there was always one that shone the brightest for Harry.  
"Hey Angel, I'm coming back for you" Harry whispered, before he closed his eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I got sad writing this and I hope you liked it, my Twitter is @odetoharold xxx


End file.
